My Idol
by Journal of Forgotten Fantasies
Summary: Nishimura Yuki has called Shizuo Heiwajima her idol since she was in grade school. She has now graduated from a university in Osaka and has traveled back to Ikebukuro to see her idol once more. What will happen when she finds him? Will she get closer to him than anyone ever has? Or will multiple problems make it impossible?
1. Back at Ikebukuro

**A/N: Sadly I do not own Durarara!, but if I did, Shizuo would have a lot more screen time. I'm pretty sure the anime would revolve around him, but still. I don't own it and that's it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

I sighed as the train came to a stop. This was the first time I had been to Ikebukuro in 4 years, and I only had 1 reason to return.

To find my idol.

I grabbed my luggage and walked off of the train, looking around. Things didn't really seem to be different. People bustling around and everyone talking about gangs. One name I was hearing around me a lot was "Dollars" and I took a note to look into them.

I shifted my bag so that it was a little bit more comfortable on my shoulder and smiled. I was finally back. I walked out of the station and looked at the map that was directly in front of me. I needed to find a good place to start looking for my idol. I thought the Square would be a good place to start, and I traced the route that I would need to take.

"Ma'am, I wouldn't touch that if i were you," someone said to me.

"W-Why not?" I stuttered.

"A lot of young couples sure like to make their love known now-a-days," the person muttered, making me look at them with a confused expression on my face.

"I just wouldn't touch it," they sighed, walking away. I just kept looking at the map and eventually found my way to the Square. I shifted my bag on my shoulder again and went on my way.

As I walked, I looked all around. Ikebukuro had changed, but not much. I noticed shops that weren't there before, and I passed by my old high school, Raira Academy. It was in good shape, and I smiled. The only reason I had begged to go there was because my idol went there as well. He had already graduated before my first year though, so I was kind of disappointed. I was looking forward to calling him "senpai."

I continued walking, and it wasn't long before I realized that I was lost. I had probably missed a turn somewhere, and I knew I was in trouble. I looked around and tried to find my idol in the midst of the crowds, but I couldn't see anything with my short height. I sighed and continued walking, hoping that I would bump into my idol or someone who could point me towards the Square. As I continued walking, I noticed that there were kids with Raira Academy uniforms on. Since school had ended, I knew it had to be about 3 PM.

I kept walking forward, and it wasn't long before I ran into some kids from Raira Academy. I blinked and momentarily decided to ask for directions.

"Um, excuse me?" my voice seemed to catch their attention," I was just wondering if you could point me to the Square."

"Hi there! We're actually going there right now!" A boy with light brown hair told me, making me smile.

"What's your name?" the boy asked as we began to walk. We were about the same height and I blushed at my short stature.

"My name is Nishimura Yuki," I murmured, making the boy blink at me. I gazed at him and we just walked in silence. I noticed there was someone else there and smiled at him, making him blush.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"M-My name is Ryugamine Mikado," he stuttered. My smile widened and his blush intensified. We walked down the street and I looked down an alley. I saw 3 girls girls with way too much makeup on bullying a bespectacled girl.

"What's wrong Nishimura-san?" Mikado asked, and I pointed down the alley, Both of the boys looked and the light brown haired boy grinned.

"This is your chance Mikado! Go save her!" he grinned. Mikado seemed to go over his options and I noticed a black haired man that I had never seen before come up behind him. He smiled at me and I shivered. Something about that smile just didn't seem right…

I didn't really have time to think about it though, because he started to talk.

"Bullies? You're going to stop them?" He asked, his voice soft but dangerous at the same time. It was silent for about 3 seconds before he smiled.

"Um.." Mikado began to stutter before the man put his hand on his shoulder and began to lead him towards the bullies.

"Huh? What?" Mikado just stared up at the man,"W-What?"

The man pushed him towards the bullies and Mikado stumbled forward.

"What do you want?" The girl with brown hair asked. I noticed that boy in the back looked like he was doing something really weird, but shook my mind at the thought. There was no way that someone would do something like that in public, right?

"W-Well," Mikado seemed to stutter a lot.

"Bullying is lame," the man stated, making everyone look at him," It's not good."  
>He sure had a point.<p>

"What's this got to do with you, old man?" The girl with blonde hair asked.

"Whether you guys get punched right here or end up dying on the roadside doesn't have anything to do with me."

How horrible.

"Even if I punch you, and even if you call me an old man even though I'm still twenty three…"

'Twenty three? I thought he was 19!' I thought to myself.

"We have nothing to do with each other," he finished.

"What?" The girl with brown hair asked. I had to admit, I was as confused as she was.

"Humans are really weak aren't they?"

He states that like he isn't human.

"Well, hurting girls isn't one of my hobbies."

He seemed to move quickly and the brown haired girl's bag fell on the ground.

"That's why I'll make it my hobby.."

He picked up her cell phone.

"To stomp on their phones."

He dropped the phone and began to stomp on it, laughing like a maniac. It was kind of a scary sight to watch, and I almost looked away.

All of a sudden, he stopped.

"I'm so bored of it now. It's no longer my hobby to step on cell phones," he smiled, and the girls all cowered together.

'H-Hiroshi!" The brown haired girl called, and the only guy there got in front of them.

"Yo, yo, yo! Hey man!" He yelled, grabbing his crotch. How disgusting.

"You're gonna get violent? Wow, I'm so scared," the black haired man said.

"You… bastard!" Hiroshi yelled, flying forward to punch him. He dodged. making Hiroshi hit the ground, and put his hands up in the air.

Like he just didn't care. Wait, bad time for jokes.

"I surrender!" he yelled, and Hiroshi sat up. The wind blew his hood, and his newly cut hair, away. I blinked. Did the black haired man do that?

He began to scream and turned around, making the girls scream as well. They all ran and he chased after them. He slipped and fell.

"You'd better remember this!" He yelled as he got up and ran away. I sighed in relief that no one had gotten injured, and the black haired man began to laugh.

"Here come the kamaitachi," was all he said.

"Um, I think we'd better get out of here," the light brown haired boy said, and I nodded in agreement. We walked to the Square and I scanned the area for the person I was looking for.

The black haired man sat on a motorcycle that I doubted belonged to him and smiled.

"But you're really admirable! You tried to save a girl from being bullied," he pointed out, making said girl look at Mikado. All he did was blush and smile nervously. The black haired man laughed and looked the the light brown haired kid.

"It's been a while, Masaomi Kida," he muttered.

Masaomi Kida, got it.

"Oh… hi," was all he said.

"That' uniform is Raira Academy's right? Congrats on your admittance."

"Yeah, thanks. It's rare for you to be in Ikebukuro, Mr. Izaya."

Izaya? As in, Orihara Izaya? This guy couldn't possibly be him. He was my idol's enemy!

Izaya just looked at Mikado and smiled.

"Oh he's just a friend of mine," Kida cut in.

"I'm Orihara Izaya. Nice to meet you," Izaya cooed.

"I'm Ryuugamine Mikado," Mikado bowed.

"Your name remind me of an air conditioner," Izaya laughed before turning his attention to me. I soon realized he was expecting my name, and sighed.

"I'm Nishimura Yuki," I muttered, making his smile widen.

"Nishimura Yuki, huh?" he murmured, most likely to himself.

"Anyways, what brings you to Ikebukuro?" Kida asked,

"I wanted to see someone. But I already got in touch with them," Izaya responded, looking at Mikado. All of a sudden…

Bam!

Izaya was hit with what looked like a convenience store trash can. How does that even work!?

"This is bad," Kida muttered. Hell yeah it was. Glad he could point out the obvious.

"Well, if it isn't Izaaayaaa," a voice growled. I would know that voice anywhere. I turned towards the voice and smiled.

It was the person I was looking for.

His blonde hair looked even more amazing in the lighting, and his voice was still as silky as it was 4 years ago.

'Didn't I tell you never to show your face in Ikebukuro again," he muttered, putting his glasses his just bartender's vest. "Izaaayaaa?"

"Shizu-chan."

That was the cutest nickname I've ever heard.

"I thought you worked by the west game?"

"I got fired from there long ago. And didnt' I tell you to stop calling me that? I've got a name, and it's Shizuo Heiwajima!"

This was definitely the man I was looking for. I couldn't believe my luck. I wasn't going to have to search for hours just to find him!

"Come on Shizu-chan. You're still mad that I blamed you for that crime?" Izaya sneered, and I blinked. I could see why Shizuo hated this guy. He was a complete jerk from what I could tell.

"I ain't mad. I just wanna kick your ass."

He didn't seem mad to me. Nope, not one bit.

Izaya frowned, then sighed.

"You can't even see logic or reason when you get violent. I don't like it. What a pain…"

All of a sudden, he had a knife in his hand and he was pointing it at Shizuo.  
>"Come on, let me off the hook."<p>

The girl was shivering, and I was surprised that I wasn't shivering too. This was a scary situation. I looked at Shizuo and his eyes flashed to me for a second. Our eyes met and he looked away, clearly more interested in beating the hell out of Izaya.

"There he is!" I heard. All of a sudden, we were surrounded by gangsters. The guy from before, I think his name was Hiroshi, was among them.

"No one makes a fool out of me!" He yelled.

"No one messes with The Dollars and gets away with it!" another guy stated. I gulped and my breathing became unstable. I gripped my bag tightly and looked around. This wasn't a good place to be in, and I didn't know how to get away.

"A bartender?"

"H-He wasn't here before-"

They talked among themselves, and Shizuo seemed to get angrier.

"Who the hell are you!?" he growled, turning to face them. I gulped and had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. All of a sudden one started screaming and hit Shizuo on the head.

Was he a fucking moron!? He did know how strong Shizuo was, right? Shizuo was slouched over and held his head. They grinned at each other as if they knew they had won. Shizuo began to growl, and blood dripped on the ground, making their smiles disappear instantly.

"You just went for my head, didn't you?" He asked, standing upright. The guy who hit him seemed nervous, and Shizuo continued speaking.

"You know that you could kill someone by hitting a vital spot on their head, right?" He murmured. I gulped and I could have sworn I was shaking. The atmosphere was very unnerving.

"If you know this, then you were trying to kill me right?" The guy became scared as Shizuo continued to talk. I could feel that I was getting more and more scared as well.

"So you shouldn't have any complaints no matter what I do to you, right!?" Shizuo snapped. He punched the guy and he went flying, his clothing flying to random places. I couldn't believe it. Was it really possible to punch somebody so hard that their clothing fell off?

I guess it was since I had just seen it happen.

Shizuo's head was bleeding badly, and he was panting heavily. He roared in anger and began to beat up all of the gangsters as they tried to attack him. I swear some people had death wishes. Some began to run, and Izaya took the chance to bolt.

"See you later!" he called, making Shizuo turn his attention back to him. Shizuo grabbed a vending machine and LIFTED IT OFF THE GROUND. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, and neither could anyone else.

"I won't let you get away…" Shizuo mumbled. He threw it and it was suddenly caught by someone who came from the sky.

Wait, people falling from the sky is where I cross the line. He had to come from somewhere, right?

"It's because I was making a delivery to an old customer who lives on the top floor of that building," the man spoke with a heavy accent.

"SImon, you bastard," Shizuo seemed really upset that Simon had intercepted his attack. Hehe, I sound like a roleplayer.

Wait, why am I thinking about roleplaying at a time like this?

"Shizuo, it's not good to fight," Simon stated.

"Shut up! Don't get in my way!" Shizuo yelled, charging at Simon. Simon blocked his attack and Shizuo just smiled. The girl began to cower in fear and I gulped.

"Hey, Mikado! Now is when you…" Kida didn't get to finish his sentence before Mikado grabbed the girl's hand and started running.

"You're kidding! Mikado!" Kida called. He ran the opposite way, leaving me on my own. I blinked and watch the two fight. Simon wasn't looking too good, and I thought about stopping it, but immediately discarded the idea. I wasn't going to get involved in that. I decided to run the way that Kida had, and left the Square. After running for about 10 minutes, I stopped to catch my breath. After breathing normally for a few seconds, I noticed that I was breathing really fast when all the fighting was happening.

I didn't like fighting. It scared me like it scared Connor from Dragon Age. But enough Dragon Age references though. I began to walk again and saw that I had no idea where I was. I sighed and noticed that it was getting dark. I had to find a place to stay soon.

As I continued walking, I noticed a flash of blonde hair. My heart lept to my throat and I began to follow the person. Tall, blonde and in bartender attire? It had to be Shizuo. As I grabbed the person's sleeve, I noticed I was right. He looked at me and his eyes widened.

"You're… that girl from earlier," he mumbled. His soft voice and the loud noise made it hard for me to understand him. He started walking again and I began to follow him, still holding onto his sleeve. He didn't seem to mind, so I just kept following him. After a while, he seemed to be getting irritated. We were near a now nearly empty train station.

"What the hell do you want!?' He snapped at me. I was taken aback and stepped back a few steps. He blinked at me and sighed.

"Sorry. Is there a reason why you're clinging onto me, girl from earlier?" He asked.

"My name is Nishimura Yuki," I stated. I didn't want to be known as "girl from earlier".

"Nishimura Yuki huh? That's a nice name," he muttered and I smiled.

"That still doesn't answer the question of why you were clinging onto me," he stated and I smiled.

"I was just happy to see you! You see, I really admire you. I think you're really strong and I consider you my idol!" I smiled. He blinked at me like he thought I was kidding. When he saw I wasn't however, he smiled softly.

"Thanks kid," he patted my head.

"I'm not a kid. I'm 22," I murmured. Shizuo blinked at me and I could tell that he didn't believe me.

"I'm not lying. I just graduated from a university," I muttered. Shizuo chuckled and I blinked at him.

"You're such a shorty," he began to laugh. I smiled softly and shivered from the cold. Shizuo seemed to noticed and stopped laughing.

"Do you even know where you are?" he asked. I thought about it for a second and shook my head, making Shizuo sigh.

"I can't just leave an innocent girl here alone in the dark. Come on, I'll take you to Shinra's place," Shizuo said, motioning for me to follow him. I just nodded and walked alongside him. It seemed easy talking to him. I just couldn't understand something though.

If it was so easy, what's this uneasy feeling I have?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please tell me if I should keep going! Don't forget to follow, favorite, review, and check out my other stories! Ciao! :)<strong>


	2. You're One Big Idiot

**A/N: I don't own Durarara!, but I sure do want to. Anyways, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Shizuo led me to a quieter part of town and I shivered at the eerie feeling of it. Shizuo glanced at me and I smiled at him, making him look forward again. I blinked at him and tugged on his shirt.

"What?" was all he said.

"Why are you ignoring me?" I asked. He hadn't talked to me ever since we had left the train station.

"I'm not ignoring you kid. I'm just thinking," he murmured, making me slightly angry.

"I'm not a kid!" I yelled, startling him a little.

"Okay, take it easy. I'm sorry," he muttered, making me sigh. Was I really just a kid to him? We reached an apartment complex and I looked around. It seemed really fancy, like someone rich would live there. We walked up the flight of stairs and Shizuo stopped in front of one.

"Hey Shinra. Open the damn door!" He yelled. A man with glasses opened the door and smiled widely at Shizuo.

"It's been a while Shizuo," he said. He then looked at me and he a look of surprise flashed on his face.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend! What's your name?" He asked me. I felt my face heat up. Me? Shizuo's girlfriend? Sure he was my idol, but there was no possible way that we could get together! Our personalities were too different, and I would probably just get in his way if we ever dated.

"She's not my girlfriend. Her name is Nishimura Yuki and she needs a place to stay," Shizuo growled, clearly irritated by the whole situation.

"That's too bad. She seems really nice, and I think it's time you found yourself a girl!" Shinra continued to talk on, and I was surprised that Shizuo hadn't pulverized him yet. I yawned, catching their attention.

"Oh, it seems you're tired. Come in, I'll get you situated," Shinra waved me inside. I just nodded and walked in. I noticed that Shizuo hadn't come in and looked behind me.

"Um, Shizuo? You're not going to come in?" I questioned, making him shake his head.

"I've got some stuff to do kid. You just stay here," he sighed, and I twitched.

"I'm not a kid! I wish you would stop calling me one!" I shouted. I was mad that he only viewed me as a kid! Shizuo just blinked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'll stop calling you that. Don't yell anymore," he muttered. I sighed and he left swiftly.

"Anyways Nishimura-san, you can take the couch. It's a lot more comfortable than it looks," Shinra smiled as I walked into the main room of the apartment. It seemed comforting and I placed my bag down near the couch I was supposed to be sleeping on.

"I suppose you want to get dressed in your sleepwear? There's a bathroom down the hallway," Shinra said, the smile still on his face. He was a little bit too friendly.

I hope he isn't going to kill me in my sleep.

I just nodded and grabbed my bag again, heading towards mentioned bathroom. As I walked in, I noted that it was as amazing as the rest of what I had seen. I closed the door behind me and quickly got dressed in my pajamas. I brushed my teeth and pulled my pure white hair back into a loose ponytail. I grabbed my bag again and walked out, nearly crashing into Shinra.

"That was quick! I was just about to go to bed myself as well and I just wanted to tell you goodnight," Shinra's smile widened, which I didn't even think was possible.

"Um, yeah. Goodnight," I muttered. Shinra just sauntered off and I yawned. I guess I really was tired. At least I was able to talk to my idol and had a place to stay for the night. I walked into the living room and placed my bag near the couch again. I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. I didn't have a pillow or anything, but it sure was comfortable. As I fell asleep, I couldn't help my smile as I thought about seeing my idol in the morning.

* * *

><p>A bright light woke me up. I sat up and blinked. All of the windows were open and it was bugging me. I wasn't a morning person, so it took me a few minutes to get off the couch.<p>

"Good morning Nishimura-san! I trust you slept well?" Shinra smiled and I just smiled and nodded. It was all I could do at the moment. I went in the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water, almost instantly waking me up completely. I brushed my teeth and went out again to get my bag.

"Ah, I was thinking that you were going to get this, so I thought that I should bring it to you," Shinra grinned as I opened the door.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"Well, Shizuo might get mad if I hurt his girlfriend!"

He still thought that we were dating?

"We're not dating," I muttered, making him blink at me.

"You're not?" He asked. He seemed genuinely surprised and I sighed.

"No, we're not dating."

"Oh, okay."

Shinra left and I just closed the door to the bathroom again. I got dressed in an Assassin's Creed T-shirt and beige khakis before exiting the bathroom.

'Hey Nishimura-san, are you going to go find Shizuo?" Shinra asked. All I did was nod and he sighed.

"Just be careful. Anything can happen in Ikebukuro," he warned.

"I know that," I sighed. I had lived her for 12 years after all. This was the most unpredictable place in the world.

"I'll leave soon, so that I won't be bothering you anymore," I smiled and Shinra just blinked at me.

"You can stay for as long as you need to. I don't want you to sleep in some roach infested hotel," Shinra smiled, making me shiver. I hated all bugs except for butterflies, ladybugs, and bug type Pokemon.

"Okay, I'll go look for Shizuo now. I'll see you later," I grinned, putting my bag down and putting my shoes on. I ran out the door and headed towards the Square again. I soon found myself lost again and I groaned at my terrible sense of direction.

'Why can't I ever find out where the hell I am?' I thought to myself. I found myself in a place that I didn't remember and I sighed. A lot of people stared at me and I felt my heartbeat speed up significantly. Where was I?

Some of the buildings seemed abandoned and I saw dangerous looking people everywhere. I began to jog lightly because of the scary feeling of the atmosphere.

"Hey, are you lost?" A man asked me. I stopped and blinked at the person, before slowly walking up to them.

"Yes, I am. Do you know how to get to the Square from here?" I questioned. They just nodded and I sighed in relief. I was saved.

"Just follow me through this alley and I'll show you the way," the man smiled and I happily complied. About halfway into the alley, the man stopped.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, blinking at him.

"You're pretty cute, you know that?" His voice scared me and I gulped. All of a sudden, I was pinned against the wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked, struggling against the man.

"You're too cute to just let free. I have to have a little fun with you first," the man's grin was sinister and I gulped. I was definitely in a bad situation.

'Why am I almost always in a bad situation like this? I swear, my luck is terrible. Either that, or I'm just really gullible,' I thought to myself.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, trying my best to fight against him. He was just too strong.

"Like I said, you're too cute to just let go. I have to have my fun," the man repeated and I struggled even more as he leaned towards my neck. In my panic, I called the first name on my mind.

"SHIZUO!"

The man was taken aback by my sudden outburst, but continued his assault on my neck. All of a sudden, he was pulled back and I slid down the wall, shivering lightly from shock.

"W-What?" The man stuttered, and he looked back. Shizuo was standing there and his facial expression went from surprise to fear in an instant.

"S-Shizuo Heiwajima? I didn't mean to mess with your girl! Please let me live!" The man cried and Shizuo just glared at him.

"Get out of here," he growled, throwing the man to the ground. The man scrambled away and Shizuo turned his attention to me.

"What the hell were you thinking!? Going into a dark alley with someone in this part of town in the stupidest thing you could possibly do!" Shizuo yelled. I flinched as he yelled at me and he sighed.

"Here," he muttered, holding out his hand to help me up. I took it and he lifted me up quickly, making me nearly fall into him.

"Sorry. I used too much strength," he muttered and I smiled.

"Why are you in this part of town anyways?" Shizuo asked.

"I was looking for you again! I want to get to know you!" I stated, making him sigh.

"Look, there was many reasons why you shouldn't get close to me. You'll get hurt and I'm not the best person in the world," Shizuo explained.

"But Shizuo-"

"No buts!" He snapped, making me become silent instantly. He blinked at me and sighed.

"Just don't get close to me. Too many people have gotten hurt doing that," he muttered as he walked away. I watched him go and slunk down to my knees.

One minute he's acting friendly and taking me to his friends house. But then he tells me not to get close to him.

I swear, I just didn't understand that him at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Please enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to follow, favorite, review and check out my other stories! Ciao! :)<strong>


	3. Clueless People Die First

**A/N: I think Izaya may be a little OOC in this chapter, so please proceed with caution.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

I sighed to myself as I walked back to Shinra's place, Shizuo's words still on my mind.

_"Just don't get close to me. too many people have gotten hurt doing that."_

I felt my stomach rumble and rushed back to Shinra's place. I rushed up the stairs and knocked on the door to Shinra's apartment. Instead of a happy go lucky young man opening the door however, there was a big bald older man standing there. I smiled nervously at him and he just grunted as if to ask what I wanted.

"Uh, I think I may have the wrong room," I blinked. The man just grunted in response and slammed the door shut. He didn't have to be so mean.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out, admiring my adorable chibi Glados charm before seeing who had text me.

_It's Shizuo. I want you to meet me on the roof of the apartment buildings in the Square ASAP._

I blinked. Did I ever give Shizuo my number? I must have, since he had it. I text back that I would be there soon and ran down the stairs of the apartments. I sighed and hoped that I was going the right way, since my sense of direction almost always lead me in the wrong direction. It was terrible.

As I continued to walk, I noticed that more people were showing up, signifying that I was indeed going the right way. I stuck out my chest in pride and almost immediately ran into a pole.

That made what little pride I had go flying out the window. Why did everything bad have to happen to me?

I got up and rubbed my nose, sniffing. I didn't feel any blood, but the red on my fingers told me differently.

'Why is this happening to me?" I thought to myself, covering my nose and running to the nearest place that had a bathroom. I walked into a convenience store and greeted the cashier before walking back towards the bathroom. I twitched when I saw how long the line was. I was going to bleed out before I got to the bathroom.

"Are you okay Miss?" Someone asked me. I shook my head, and the man blinked at me.

"This miss is injured!" He yelled, making everyone look at me. I waved and they all cleared the way for me. That was easier than expected. I nodded at the man in thanks and walked into the bathroom, which smelt terrible. There was vulgar writing on each of the walls and I saw a few roaches make their way into a crack in the wall near the toilet. It was the most disgusting sight I had ever seen and I immediately grabbed some toilet paper to stop my nose bleed.

After it had stopped, I washed my hands and just dried my hands on pants. It wasn't like I had a choice. There were no paper towels anywhere. I had no idea why so many people wanted to use this restroom. They all looked like gangsters though, and I rushed out quickly so that they wouldn't kill me for taking a long time. I was instantly greeted with glares and I rushed out of the store to keep myself from getting injured or killed.

'I'm never going in there again,' I thought to myself. I found myself in the midst of everyone and I eventually found myself at the Square. It was tough fighting through everyone to get to the apartments, but I did it after some time. Shizuo was probably going to be furious that I had taken so long.

What did he want to talk to me for anyways? Was he going to apologize for yelling at me? Was he going to tell me to leave him alone? So many questions and I could only have them answered if I trekked up 20 flights of stairs, since I figured out the elevator was out of order.

My luck was the worst ever.

As I began to climb up the stairs, I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at my phone and it was Shizuo again.

_What's taking so long? Where are you?_

I sighed. Shizuo was getting impatient. I immediately text that I was in the building and that I would be on the roof soon. I trekked up the rest of the stairs, having to stop from fatigue multiple times, and walked out onto the roof. It was an amazing view, but I wasn't too keen on heights, so I stayed away from the edge. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around, expecting to see Shizuo, but I saw Orihara Izaya standing there instead.

"It's a nice view huh?" he asked. All I did was nod and he began to lead my towards the edge.

"I-I don't really like heights, so I would like to stay away from the edge please," I tried my best to fight against him, but nothing working. We went on the absolute edge and I looked down, one of the worst things I could have possibly done. There was a stain on the ground, and I really hoped that it wasn't from what I thought it was.

"You know, many people have committed suicide here," Izaya began to talk. That was something I didn't want to hear. To see the spot where many people have taken their own lives was just too much for me. I tried to back away, but Izaya kept me in the spot I was in.

"You know, you could take your own life too," He smiled and I looked at him in awe.

"W-Why would I want to do that?" I stuttered, feeling scared in the position I was in.

"You want to get close to Shizu-chan, but can't. You always mess up and you always end up hurting yourself or others," Izaya glanced at me. What he said was true. Anything I did, I almost always hurt myself or someone around me. I was completely accident prone and I knew that messing up was what I did best.

All of a sudden, I felt a light push on my back. I began to fall forward and I immediately reached behind me to reach for something. Time seemed to slow as I fell. Izaya grabbed my wrist and I felt myself begin to hyperventilate.

"Do you want me to let go?" He asked, his voice sinister. I shook my head and he pulled me up again.

"Why did you do that!?" I yelled," If you hadn't caught me, I could be dead right now!"

"But you're not ,are you? You're standing here yelling at me about how you could have died," Izaya grinned and I sighed.

"Where's Shizuo?" I asked, "He was supposed to meet me here, not you."

"You really are stupid. How could anyone have your number if you haven't given it to them?" Izaya asked.

"My memory is terrible. I wouldn't be surprised."

"I have a question for you, Yuki-san."

I looked at him, unsure if I wanted to keep talking to him at all. He did just push me off the edge of a building, and I made sure to take a few steps back before answering him.

"What is it?"

"What is the reason that you live?"

'My reason for living? Why does he want to know that?' I asked myself. I knew the reason, but I didn't really want to tell him.

"No reason? You're just here to take up space in this already overpopulated world?" Izaya answered my silence. I glared at him and sighed. I wasn't going to let him just stand there and say that I'm just taking up space in the world.

"I'm in this world to help other people!"

Izaya looked surprised for a split second, but then began to laugh.

"You? Help other people? I think you need the more help than anyone who you try to help!" He held his stomach.

"I know that I mess things up a lot! But I'll do my best to help others who are less fortunate than me and I'll change the world!" my resolve began to show. Izaya stopped laughing. but a smug smile was still on his face.

"Silly girl, wanting to change the world. Sorry to say, but this world is too tainted by vulgar humans to change. You can try, but it won't work," Izaya told me and I gasped lightly.

"Well, what's YOUR reason for living?" I reversed his question at him. The smile disappeared from his face, but reappeared after a few seconds.

"Interesting, I've never met someone who's thrown my own question back at me."

"You didn't answer it though."

The air become heavier and Izaya just turned to walk away.

"Wait!" I gripped the back of his jacket roughly, making him look back at me.

"What?" His tone made it seem like he was bored and I glared at him.

"Why did you pose as Shizuo? How did you even get my number?" I asked.

"I have my ways. And I knew that you wouldn't come unless I posed as Shizu-chan," Izaya's smile returned, but it was quickly replaced with a frown. "Now let go. I've grown bored of this conversation."

In my shock, I let him go. He walked back into the building, leaving me there. I couldn't believe how gullible I had been. I was ashamed of myself for falling into such an obvious trap.

As a sudden wind blew through the air, I felt tears run down my face. I couldn't be crying, I shouldn't be. But I just couldn't stop the tears from running down my face. My encounter with Izaya reminded me why I had left Ikebukuro in the first place. It was too dangerous for someone like me, someone who could barely defend themselves. I just sat there and cried. It was all I could do at the moment.

* * *

><p>I had no idea how many hours had passed since Izaya left, but it was getting dark.<p>

'I need to get back. I really hope I don't get lost. I'm not really in the mood to be lost again,' I thought to myself. I walked back into the building and took the elevator, since it was operable again. I quickly exited the apartment complex and raced to Shinra's apartments. I knocked on the door, not caring if it was the wrong one again, and Shinra opened the door.

"Ah, Nishimura-san! Come in!" He ushered me in. I took off my shoes and walked into the main part of the apartment. I was shocked by who was sitting in there.

Shizuo's eyes met mine, but he quickly turned his attention to something else. I gasped at how injured he looked and rushed over to him.

"Don't worry Nishimura-san. He's fine. I just need to take care of the minor scratches and maybe put a few stitches in him," Shinra smiled. I stayed silent for a few seconds, then looked at Shinra.

"I'll do it," I declared, making Shinra look at me in shock.

"Do you know how to do stitches?" he asked, and I nodded.

"I was in a university for medical care. I think I know how to do basic stitches," I stated and Shinra just nodded. He gave me a first aid kit and walked off, leaving Shizuo and I alone.

"Hey kid," He tried to get my attention. I just ignored him. If he was going to keep calling me a kid, I wasn't going to answer him. He sighed and tried again.

"Nishimura-san."

I lifted my head and looked him in the eye. signifying that I was now going to listen to what he had to say.

"Why do you idolize me?" He questioned and I just sighed.

"I think your strength is admirable. You never give up on what you believe in and you never let anyone hurt someone you care about, even at the cost of your own safety. I want to be like that, but I'm just too gullible and accident prone," I smiled. Shizuo was silent and I continued to dress his wounds. The silence became eerie and I hated it.

As I finished stitching him up, I decided to try to talk to him again.

"Shizuo-"

"I don't have time to chat. I have to go," Shizuo muttered, getting up after I finished stitching. I blinked at him and he just looked back at me before leaving.

I didn't even get a word of thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>I took your advice and added a little bit more detail (adding details is something I always seem to struggle with). I also want to say that this will be a short but sweet fanfiction. It will be about 9-10 chapters, but I'll do my best to make those chapters worthwhile. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please follow, favorite, review, and check out my other stories as well! Ciao! :) <strong>


	4. You Always Need Protection

**A/N: I don't own Durarara! at all.**

**Caution: There may be some OOCness in this chapter. Proceed with extreme caution. :)**

**Also, special thanks to Swifty-chan for the long reviews and just being plain awesome! I'd also like to thank Obsidian Owl for being the first one to review my story! Thank you for your support and help to make this story better! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

After Shizuo left, I felt my stomach tighten. Maybe I should have stayed in Osaka. Then I wouldn't have had my experience with Izaya, and I wouldn't be standing here. wanting to cry.

I sighed and sat on the couch, my bag at my side. I looked at the chain on the side, which held a picture of my friends and I from college. We were all smiling in front of our sleeping teacher and making funny poses. I felt tears run down my face, and they splashed on the backs of my hands.

I missed everyone from Osaka. They always made my days interesting, and I never knew what to expect. I always had a shoulder to cry on, and I never felt alone. After not feeling it for a while, it really hits you like a train. Not having anyone to rely on, and not being able to trust anyone. I just wanted to leave Ikebukuro, but I didn't have enough money for another train ticket. I had spent all of the money I had earned from working part time just to get here. I didn't even know how I was going to get any money.

I glanced to the side and saw an ad for a casino. I wiped away my tears so that I could see better and picked the paper up. It seemed that it was a new casino and they were hiring waitresses. It was in downtown Ikebukuro, but I didn't mind. In one swift motion, I got up and ran to Shinra's phone. I slowly dialed the number so I didn't mess any of the digits up, and waited silently as the phone rang.

"Hello?" The person's voice was rough and deep, and my words got caught in my throat.

"Hello!? If this is a prank, I'm going to hang up!" The person was clearly getting irritated." I don't have time for things like this!"

"Wait! I was just wondering if you were still hiring," I bit my lip. It was silent on the line except for some typing.

"Yes, we are still hiring. Are you interested in a job?" He asked.

"Yes! I mean, I am."

"Could you please come to the casino in about 20 minutes Miss…"

"Yuki. Nishimura Yuki."

"Nishimura.. Yui."

"Yuki."

"Yuki, got it. We'll see you soon."

"See you soon."

I hung up and a smile appeared on my face. If I got this job, I could finally save up for a train ticket out of here. But I couldn't get my hopes up too soon. I sighed and sat on the couch again, all of a sudden feeling quite warm. I glanced around and saw the kitchen, which seemed quite clean from what I could see. I got up and walked into the kitchen, taking in its chocolatey smell and warm feeling. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water from the sink. I chugged it down quickly and shivered. That was some really cold water.

I looked at the time and sighed. I had to leave right now if I wanted to make it on time. I placed the glass on the counter and walked back into the living room. I grabbed the chain from my bag and put it in my pocket. It was my good luck charm, and luck was definitely what I needed at the moment. I guessed that what I was wearing was going to be fine and waltzed towards the door. I called that I was leaving and walked out of the door, immediately shivering at the cold air that hit my face. I ran down the stairs, nearly falling down them twice, and ran towards the train station again. I needed to look at the map to see where I was supposed to be going, since I didn't want to take my chances again and not have Shizuo around to save me.

Wait, why was I relying on Shizuo to save me? He doesn't care about me at all. I wouldn't be surprised if he jumped for joy when I got back to Osaka. I reached the train station and looked at the map. I had to go the way I had come from and pass Shinra's apartments. I shivered from the cold and began walking back. It was extremely silent, and it was kind of scary.

All of a sudden, a black motorcycle raced by me, barely missing my foot. I jumped and took a step back, looking at where it had gone. The biker stopped and looked at me, making me blink at them. Their helmet reminded me of a cat's head, and they had a black leather jumpsuit on. It didn't look comfortable at all. They pulled out a cell phone and started typing something in it. I turned my foot so that I could run if needed, but the person just held up the phone towards me.

"Do you want me to read it?" I asked. They just nodded and I got closer so I could read the words.

_Are you Nishimura Yuki?_

I just nodded at the question and they typed something else.

_Shizuo was talking about you._

I blinked. Shizuo? Talking about me?

"I bet they were bad things huh?" I muttered.

_Not at all. He was talking about how interesting you are and how you idolize him._

I smiled slightly, but immediately forced the smile off of my face. I had to keep reminding myself that he didn't actually care about me at all.

_Are you going anywhere?_

"I was going to the new casino downtown for a job interview. Why?" I questioned.

_I can take you there if you want me to_

"You can? I would love it if you took me there! Just, please try to drive only slightly above the speed limit," I begged. The person just nodded and I climbed on the back of their bike. They started their bike up again and we sped down the road. About 5 minutes passed before I saw the casino come into view. It was about the same size as any other casino, and I was kind of scared. I didn't know what to expect.

The person stopped a few yards away and glanced at me.

"You're stopping here?" I asked. They took out their phone again and I waited as they typed something.

_It would be bad if I got any closer_

I just shrugged and got off, before turning to the person once again.

"I don't even know your name," I stated. "Will you please tell me what it is?"

They typed something and I gazed at the what they had typed.

_Celty_

"Celty? That's a nice name. I like it," I smiled. Celty typed something else and I smiled as I read it.

_Thank you. I think Yuki is a nice name as well_

"Thank you. I guess I should go to the job interview now. Thank you for bringing me here," I thanked her.

_My pleasure_

I waved and she drove off, leaving skid marks. Did she really have to drive so fast? I sighed and began to walk over to the casino. As I walked inside, the smell of cigarettes and the brightness from the lights greeted me happily. I walked around for a few minutes before someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"I'm looking for a Nishimura Yuki. Do you know her?" the person asked.

"I'm Nishimura Yuki!" I stated happily and the person urged me to follow them. I followed happily and was led into a room with a few people inside.

"This is Nishimura Yuki," the person pointed towards me. The largest man in the room nodded and the person rushed out.

"Hello Miss Nishimura. How are you?" the man asked.

"I'm doing fine. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing quite well actually. I just want to ask you a few questions before we hire you." the man pointed towards the only open seat in the room. I awkwardly sat down and tried to ignore everyone's stare.

"What is your breast size?" The man asked me. I was astonished. Why would he need to know something as personal as my breast size!?

"It's a C," I answered truthfully. I wasn't going to gain anything by lying about my own breast size.

"Are you good at serving people?" The man asked the next question.

"In what way?" I was suspicious on where this was all going.

"Just serving them drinks and things like that. We don't give out prostitutes here," the man assured me. I was still weary of the situation, but gave in.

"I can serve people well. I'm fast on my feet," That was a complete and utter lie. I was always late to class because of how slow I was on my feet.

"Good," He glanced at all of the other people in the room, who just nodded," You have the job."

That was awfully quick.

"You'll start right away."

That was awfully quick as well. I stood up, wobbling a little because my foot was asleep and reached out to shake the man's hand.

"Thank you for giving me the job," I smiled," I won't disappoint you."

The man grinned and took my hand in his. Compared to me, his hands were ginormous, and I couldn't see my hand once he grabbed it.

"It's been a pleasure. I look forward to having you as an employee," He let go of my hand and pointed towards the door. I just waved at everyone else in the room and left quickly. The man was nice, but the weird atmosphere was just too much for me to handle.

"Hey, I'm guessing you're Yuki-chan, right?" a girl came up to me. I blinked at her. She wore revealing clothing, red lipstick and black eyeshadow. Or was that eyeliner? I could never tell. She looked me over and and smiled widely.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked cautiously.

"You have the perfect body for a serving job! Come on, I'll get you dressed right away!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the back of the casino. She was running so fast that the lights seemed like a blur as I sped past them. Either that or it was the smoke from all of the cigarettes. One of the two.

We reached a door and she barged into it, scaring everyone in the room. They all looked like middle-aged women and I felt kind of out of place.

"Who's the new girl?" one asked, taking a hit of a cigarette. Didn't they know that cigarettes were terrible for the body!? It could cause cancer-

Wait, I was beginning to go into medic mode again. I've got to get my head in the game.

"This is Nishimura Yuki-chan. She just got hired and the boss wants her to start immediately," the girl who had dragged me here explained. I waved silently, but didn't get a single wave back.

"She seems a tad bit too innocent. Bad things happen here sweetie. We do have a bar, and people do get drunk here. I'd be extremely careful if I were you," a woman coughed. That sentence sent a shiver up my spine. What happened when people got drunk? Did girls….

No, I didn't want to think about what could possibly happen between a drunk guy and a girl.

"Anyways, let's get you dressed," one woman pulled out an outfit that was very similar to the person who had dragged me here's outfit. I blinked at it, and the woman looked at me expectantly.

"Well?" She was obviously getting impatient and I quickly took the outfit from her.

"Is there somewhere private that I could get dressed at?" I asked. I nearly coughed from all of the cigarette smoke, but managed not to.

"You can get dressed in that closet over there," one woman pointed towards a very small closet and I blinked, looking back at her to make sure she was just joking.

Her expression told me she wasn't.

I just nodded and walked into it, closing the doors behind me. There was no light so I took out my phone to give myself some light.

When I opened my phone, I grimaced at how disgusting the closet was. There were multiple spiderwebs, and I could have sworn I saw something resembling a roach crawl up the wall. I quickly dressed, only having a few diffuculties with the "shirt", and walked out.

The shirt showed my stomach and the skirt went up to my mid-thigh. There was a slit on the right side however, that went up to my upper thigh. It showed my cleavage, something I really wasn't comfortable with, and I sighed. I grabbed my clothes and walked out, catching everyone's eye.

"Well, look how cute you look. Let's get you the accessories you need and get your makeup done," a woman smiled. I smiled awkwardly and the girl who had dragged me here grabbed my arm once again. She forced a bowtie and a pair of french cuffs at me. I only knew they were french because they were a little longer than barrel cuffs.

Wait, I must sound like a nerd.

"Go on, put them on!" the girl said eagerly. I nodded and put my clothes to the side, glancing at the things in my hands. Did I really want to do this? Well, I already had the job, so I couldn't just back out of it.

I looked in the mirror and put on the bowtie, fixing it so that it was perfectly straight. I put on the cuffs and looked at the girl. She was beaming, so I guessed that I looked good. I shivered lightly and sighed. It had been a while since I had worn a skirt, and I suddenly remembered why. They were cold and most were too short for my liking. The girl glanced at my tennis shoes and shook her head.

"Shoe size?" She asked.

"6 ½? I was confused by the question. She grabbed a pair of heels and handed them to me. I took them slowly and looked them over. They weren't that high, but still. Heels!?

I put them on without arguing, but wobbled a little bit when I stood upright.

"Are you okay? Can you stand walk around in heels?" She asked. I just nodded and sighed. I hoped I didn't make a fool of myself by falling or something. That would be highly embarrassing.

The girl smiled at me once more and I smiled back.

"I don't think you really need any makeup. Amazing. Not many woman can get away with natural beauty, so you should be proud," a woman coughed at me. I just nodded in thanks.

"Here, let's get you started already," the girl from earlier said, and I was glad to finally get out of this room. It was cramped and smelt like pure cigarette smoke. We walked out and I tried to cover up as much cleavage as I could, since a lot of men turned to stare directly at me. I sighed as we walked over to the bar and the girl gave me a tray with a few drinks on it.

"Take these drinks to the guys over there. Remember, balance the tray on your hand, but also put it on your shoulder. And stick out your chest," she instructed. I sighed and nodded. I did was I was told and walked over to the guys that had ordered the drinks. They watched me approach, and I didn't like the smiles that appeared on their faces.

"Are you our new waitress?" They asked me. I just nodded silently and gave them the drinks. As I moved to walk away, one grabbed my waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" he slurred. This was exactly what I didn't want to happen.

"Please let go of me," I declared.

"Why? You're pretty cute. What's your name?" Another one grabbed my breast. I attempted to get his hand away, but he was too strong.

"Please let go of me," I was getting more and more scared as the seconds went by. I dropped the tray and generally focused on getting their hands off of me. One's hand slid up my skirt and I blushed a deep red. I had to get control of the situation quickly, or else something really bad was going to happen.

All of a sudden, I was pulled backwards.

'Another one? This is just too much!' I thought. I looked at their scared expressions and decided that it would be best to look up. Shizuo's angry expression greeted me, making me shiver. I had never seen him so angry, even when he saved me from that guy in the alley.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" he asked, making the guys shiver.

"We were just… uhh," they couldn't finish their sentences. I felt Shizuo squeeze my shoulder tightly and I winced.

"That hurts," I muttered, making Shizuo turn his attention to me. He grabbed my arm and dragged me away, towards a less occupied part of the casino.

"What the hell were you doing!? Why are you wearing that!? Are you trying to get yourself raped!?" Shizuo was furious. I wanted to explain myself, but one look in his angry eyes made my mind go blank. I looked away, and immediately remembered what I wanted to say.

"I got a job here. I need to money so that I can go back to Osaka," I muttered.

"You're going back to Osaka? I guess that would be the best thing to do. Ikebukuro is a dangerous place," Shizuo grumbled, rubbing his temples.

"I know that," was all I replied with. It was silent for a few seconds before Shizuo began to chuckle. I looked up at him in confusion and he ruffled my hair.

"I was just thinking about how you always need saving. Maybe I should just stick to you like glue," he joked. Stick to me like glue, huh?

"Maybe that would be best. Nishimura-san, since you obviously can't take care of yourself, I'm, going to do it for you," Shizuo declared.

"What!? Don't you think that's a little too fast!?" I questioned.

"Be a little bit more quiet if you're going to word it like that. People might get the wrong idea," Shizuo growled. I just nodded and he sighed.

"Starting tomorrow, I'll pick you up at Shinra's. Don't wonder off. There's someone I want you to meet anyways," Shizuo sighed.

"Celty?" I guessed. Shizuo's surprised reaction told me that Celty was the person.

"You already know Celty?" He asked.

"She drove me here. She seems really nice," I smiled. Shizuo just smiled lightly back, but the smile was immediately wiped off of his face, replaced with a confused frown.

"Yuki-chan? Are you okay? You can go home if you want after that. I'll explain the situation to the boss," the girl from earlier came up to me and grabbed my hand. I just nodded and went to go change.

* * *

><p>After I changed, Shizuo grabbed my hand and we walked out together.<p>

"W-What are you doing?" I asked.

"I told you I was sticking to you like glue. So I'm walking you back to Shinra's," Shizuo explained.

"Why are you sticking to me like glue again? I don't think you ever gave me a reason," I wanted an explanation. Just him saying he was sticking to me and not explaining wasn't going to cut it.

"I'm sticking to you because it's obvious you can't take care of yourself. I can't let someone as innocent and harmless as you get hurt in this terrible city. Protecting you is the best thing to do," he sighed.

"Thank you for explaining, but you really don't have to," I tried to release his hand from mine. My hand was getting sweaty and it was kind of embarrassing.

"Luckily I was there or else you would have...," he trailed off. "I don't want to think about it. And quit your job there, it's too dangerous. What were you thinking anyways?"

"I just got the job less than an hour ago! How can I quit now? And I just wanted to get to Osaka as quickly as possible," I muttered, looking at the ground. "I miss my friends."

Shizuo was silent, and I felt his hand tighten on mine.

"Sorry Ikebukuro is so terrible," he mumbled an apology," I'll help you raise money, so try to just do some odd jobs around here."

I smiled widely, and thanked him, which made him blush a little. It was silent the rest of the way to Shinra's apartment, and Shizuo left me at the stairs. AS I slowly walked up them, I thought about how oddly everything was turning out. I couldn't get one question out of my head though.

Was he just protecting me out of pure sympathy?

* * *

><p><strong>Such a long chapter! Please enjoy! Don't forget to follow, favorite, review, and check out my other stories as well! Ciao! :)<strong>


	5. Be Careful

**I'd like to thank Aviantei and Swifty-chan for their long and very descriptive reviews! Thank you for all of your support and help in making this story better! :)**

* * *

><p>I sighed as I walked towards Shinra's apartments. Whether the sigh was because I was tired or because I had too much on my mind, I had no idea.<p>

It was probably a mixture of both though.

I just wanted to sleep for a long time. My body was moving sluggishly from all of the excitement of the day, and I could barely think about anything other than sleep. Everything I tried to think about just blurred together. I knocked on Shinra's door, and I saw him open it.

"Hey! I was wondering where you had gone. Are you okay? You look kind of pale," Shinra started talking to me. I just sighed and rubbed my temples. I wasn't really in the mood for a full blown conversation.

"Do you have a headache? I have medicine," Shinra continued to ramble on as I walked inside. I just shook my head at the question and flopped down on the couch, my eyes clenching shut on impact.

"Are you really okay?"Shinra asked. I mumbled something about wanting to sleep, and felt my consciousness slipping away.

* * *

><p><em>"Yuki! Stop daydreaming would you!" my friend Kaoru glared at me, her long, brunette hair falling perfectly around her petite body. I blinked and looked at my surroundings. Kaoru and I were in the park, sitting side by side on a plaid picnic blanket.<em>

_'This scenario seems familiar..' I thought to myself._

_"Yuki, are you really going to Ikebukuro again?" Kaoru asked me. I just nodded and she sighed. " I don't want you to go. Who am I going to vent my frustration towards life to?"_

_I just giggled softly and she leaned her head on my shoulder._

_"K-Kaoru?" I stuttered._

_"I'm really going to miss you. Please take care of yourself. I don't want you to get hurt or something even worse," I felt her shiver and I smiled softly._

_"Don't worry. I'm not going to get hurt and I'm most certainly not going to die," I reassured her._

_"You'll come back, right?" she asked._

_"Of course I'll come back. I promise."_

* * *

><p>A bright light in my face woke me from my deep slumber. I blinked a few times, then realized it was the sun coming in from the window.<p>

'Stupid sun. I guess it kind of saved me from becoming even more homesick than I already am. I should thank it,' I thought tiredly.

"Nishimura-san! Shizuo's going to be here soon, so you should get ready! He doesn't like to be kept waiting!" Shinra shook my shoulder, making me swat his hand away.

"I'm already awake. Also, please don't get near me if you think I'm sleeping," I was still kind of weirded out by his overly-nice nature.

"Okay, sorry Nishimura-san. I just didn't want Shizuo to get mad at you. Anyways, Shizuo's on his way, so you should get ready," he smiled. I just sighed and slid off of the couch, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

Now I was homesick, tired, and had a hurt arm. I groaned and got up, grabbing my bag and taking out my clothes, which consisted of capris and an "Attack on Titan" shirt. It had the Survey Corps symbol on it, and I smiled. This shirt was my going away gift that my friends had given me, along with a subscription for "Star Wars: The Old Republic".

"Why are you just standing there smiling like that?" Shinra's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at him and shook my head.

"No reason. I'm going to go take a shower now," I muttered, grabbing my bra, underwear, shampoo and conditioner before walking towards the bathroom. I stepped inside and placed my stuff on the counter before turning the water on. I closed the door and took all of my clothing off, throwing it into a little pile near the door. I grabbed my shampoo and conditioner before taking a step into the shower.

"Ouch!" I nearly dropped them because the water was so hot against my skin. The flesh on my arm began to turn a bright red, and I turned the knob that controlled the temperature, resulting in me getting ice cold water instead.

'I don't know which is worse!' I thought as I placed my hair stuff down and adjusted the knob to a setting that wasn't too hot or too cold. Getting the perfect temperature wasn't the easiest task in the world, but I was able to do it. I sighed and relaxed my shoulders as the water hit my bare body. All of my worries seemed to fly out of the window as I stood there.

'I wonder how everyone in Osaka is doing. I wonder if they miss me as much as I miss them,' I thought as I washed my hair.

"Shizuo's here!" Shinra's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and made me drop my conditioner bottle, which landed on my foot. I grimaced in pain and picked it up.

"Thanks for telling me! I'l be out soon," I called to him. He didn't answer back, so I assumed he left. I quickly conditioned my hair and got out, wrapping a nearby towel around my soaking wet body. I stood there for a second, trying to get used to the cold air. After I did, I quickly dried off and put my clothing on, draping the towel around my neck so that the back of my shirt wouldn't get wet. When I walked out, I immediately bumped into a chest. I nearly fell down, but caught myself.

"Took you long enough. Tom's going to get angry with me if I'm any later," Shizuo grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the door.

"Wait! I don't have my socks on and I still have to brush my hair!" I wasn't going to leave when I wasn't even ready, no matter how late he was.

'Not leaving, especially when he's late, sounds kind of insensitive, but I want to at least brush my hair! I also need socks, I don't want to put my bare feet in my shoes. They might get sweaty,' I thought to myself as I wrenched my wrist from Shizuo's iron grip and walked over to my bag, pulling out my brush and a pair of socks.

"I need to brush my teeth also," I muttered.

"Why didn't you do all of this stuff before I got here?" Shizuo asked me. It was clear that he was very irritated, so I chose my words carefully.

"I didn't wake up until you were already on your way," I muttered. Shizuo glared at Shinra, who was standing nearby, and rolled his eyes.

I quickly brushed my hair and put on my socks, glancing at Shizuo before going to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I put the toothpaste on my toothbrush and stuck the toothbrush in my mouth, watching myself in the mirror as I brushed my teeth. My hair was still kind of wet, and there were bags under my blue eyes.

'Ikebukuro sure does take the energy out of me,' I thought with a sigh.

I finished brushing my teeth and stepped back out, my tired gaze meeting Shizuo's heated one.

"What?" I asked as I made sure I had done everything I was supposed to.

"Can you hurry up? I'm already super late," Shizuo tapped his foot on the floor impatiently.

"Hey! Keep it down up there!" the downstairs neighbor yelled. I stifled a laugh, making Shizuo roll his eyes at me.

"Anyways, I'm ready now. We can go," I was still extremely tired, but mustered up the energy to flash Shizuo a quick smile.

"Good. I hope Tom-san forgives me for being so late," he seemed to be talking more to himself than me, so I said nothing. He quickly urged me out the door and we walked back to the Square. As always, it was crowded as people walked to work, school and other places.

"Try our sushi! We have good sushi," the man who Shizuo fought stood outside of a restaurant.

"Yo, Simon," Shizuo greeted the man.

"Ah Shizuo, it's nice to see you! And who is this?" Simon directed his attention to me, something I really felt umcomfortable about. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Shizuo sighed in frustration, pushing his bangs out of his face with one stroke of his hand. They immediately fell perfectly back into place and it was then that I noticed I was staring at him. I looked away, my face red, and hoped he hadn't noticed.

"She's cute. It's a shame that you aren't dating. Someone else may snatch her up first," I blushed even harder at Simon's words, but I was kind of glad that I had a cover for my blush being there in the first place.

"We have to go. See you later Simon," Shizuo began to walk away. I didn't want to lose him in the crowd, so I just waved and quickly followed him.

"Shizuo?" I quietly called his name. Despite all of the noise, he seemed to have heard me, since he looked at me curiously. "Who is this Tom person?"

"He was my sempai in high school, and now I'm working as his bodyguard," Shizuo explained. I just nodded and didn't say anything else, since I couldn't find anything to talk about.

5 minutes later, as we passed by a dark alley, I heard meowing. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked down the alley, making Shizuo glare at me.

"What are you doing?" he was clearly irritated. "We have to go."

"I heard something though," I stepped down the alley and Shizuo quickly grabbed my wrist.

"Are you insane? Who knows what's down there," he scolded me. I just sighed and somehow wrenched my wrist from his iron grip. I walked down the alley and saw a box with a brown kitten inside. It's light brown fur shook lightly as it quivered, probably from the cold. I felt my heart wrench and gulped. Should I pick it up? Would it freak out? Did it have any diseases?

As all of these thoughts ran through my head, the kitten seemed to notice my presence and looked up. Its big blue eyes pierced my heart, and I leaned down, putting my hand out for the kitten to sniff. The kitten meowed quietly and I felt my face heat up. This cat was adorable, there was no doubt about it. I picked it up and the kitten snuggled into the crook of my neck. I brought the kitten back to Shizuo, who just stared at me like I had grown another head.

"What are you doing with that?:" Shizuo gestured towards the kitten, who was now fast asleep.

"I wanted to take it. I couldn't just leave the little thing out here on its own. it would die," I softly pet the kitten, making the kitten purr loudly. Shizuo just sighed and shook his head.

"I guess we can take it to someone who can take care of it," Shizuo sighed. "Just don't get too attached to it."

"I found it though! I can take care of it," I muttered.

"Says who? You don't even have your own place!"

"Shinra's nice enough to let a cat stay for the time I'm staying!"

We both glared at each other, and I smiled.

"I have the perfect name! Cravat!"

"Don't name it!" Shizuo scolded. "You're going to get attached!"

"I have to at least name it! Besides, you have to admit it's a nice name," I giggled. "Anyways, I'm going to take this little thing back to Shinra's place. Where will you be?"

"Just meet me in the Square at 12," Shizuo murmured. I nodded and began to walk away.

"Hey!"

Shizuo's voice calling to me caused me to stop and turn towards him.

"Be careful."

"Will do!" I smiled.

"And don't forget to meet me in the Square at 12!"

"I'll try not to forget!"

* * *

><p><strong>BEFORE YOU KILL ME LET ME TELL YOU WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON!<strong>

**I've been on hiatus for a while, but since I'm done with school now, I thought I should update my stories. Yes, I'm sorry, school ended a month ago, but I was just so tired and I just wanted to relax and play Star Wars. Anyways, I'm back now :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll have the next chapter out ASAP! I love you all! Ciao!**


End file.
